Kinnikuman Zebra
(Born on Planet Kinniku) |chojin_kyodo = 100,000,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Muscle Inferno Saint Muscle Punch |anime = Season 2 Episode 1 |manga = Chapter 272 |japanese_voice = Hirohiko Kakegawa|family = Kinnikuman Tiger (Brother)|classification = Akyugyo Chojin}} , originally , was one of the from the final story arc in Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman. His name comes from the zebra-stripe pattern covering his body. 'About' (More to Come) 'Story' [[Kinnikuman (anime)|'Kinnikuman' ]] Powerfulman, who would be Kinnikuman Zebra, was born in a hospital on planet Kinniku in the same day as the real Kinnikuman and four other boys, but because of a fire the children were mixed up and the true heir to the throne of their planet may have been given to the wrong family. Powerfulman grew up in Africa, where he worked as a farmer to earn money to buy his way into the Chojin Society. His only friend during this period of his life was his pet zebra . When he went to gain admission by offering the 9,000,000,000 Chojin Dollars he had earned, he was denied but then offered admission if he killed Kid. He did so and from then on, he trusted only those who live for money (in fact, he paid each of his team members 3,000,000,000 Chojin Dollars to fight for him). When the true Kinnikuman proved himself worthy to ascend the throne of planet Kinniku, five evil gods who feared the power he would have decided to seek out the other possible heirs and give them Chojin power in order to turn them into the Five Princes of Fate and oppose his claim to the throne. The chose Powerfulman, and turned him into Kinnikuman Zebra. Unsure who truly was the proper heir, the current royal couple arranged a survivor series, with whoever won becoming the next king. Zebra and his teammates were given a buy into the second round of the tournament. They fought against Team Kinnikuman at Himeji Castle. Zebra took part in a tag match with Parthenon against Kinnikuman. He is usually a clean fighter (White Form), but when he steps into Parthenon's shadow his stripes cover most of his body and his brutal side emerges (Black Form). After Parthenon is defeated by Robin Mask, he offers Robin and Ramenman 5,000,000,000 Chojin Dollars to help him in the finals, but they instantly refuse. Because Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara had been sealed, he was able to defeat the Kinniku Driver. He almost defeated Kinnikuman with the Muscle Inferno, but the spirit of Kid arrived and helped Kinnikuman escape it and defeat Zebra with an Incomplete Muscle Spark. Although Zebra survives the fight, as he is being carried away on a stretcher, Kinnikuman Super Phoenix's teammate Prisman blasted him with his Rainbow Shower attack, and Zebra is disintegrated to his skeleton. It is interesting to note that in the anime, this never happens. Zebra simply disappears after his fight with Kinnikuman and then reappaer at the end along with all of the other characters of the Throne Arc. [[List of Kinnikuman (2011) Chapters|'Kinnikuman (2011)']] However, after the original Kinnikuman series revival, with no apparent reason the dead fated Five Fated Princes are seen alive again, and the Evil Gods contact them again, telling them to help Kinnikuman against the Omega Centauri Six Spears. Zebra's enemy is Mariquitaman. 'Techniques' * One of the Three Great Secrets techniques of the Kinniku Family, Zebra confuses the enemy with his speed, swoops in on him and surfs his opponent into a wall or corner post. Has a variant known as the True Muscle Inferno where Zebra places his enemy's arm in a leg lock and twists his opponent's leg with his arm. * One of Zebra's punching techniques, Zebra throws a flurry of punches at high speed. * A powerful punch that releases a gust of air. It's never fully seen in the manga as it was countered by Kinnikuman's Superkick * Used in his brutal form, it's a flurry of brutal punches while holding iron balls. * Used in his brutal form, it's a powerful hook and uppercut while holding iron balls. * Used to counter Kinnikuman's KKD-less Kinniku Driver. Zebra frees his legs and powerbombs Kinnikuman into a corner post. * A tag technique with Parthenon, Zebra cracks the ring in 2, both fighters leave the ring, lift their side of it and land Dropkicks on the bottom, squashing anyone left in the ring. 'Career Information' ;Championships *Chojin Boxing Super Heavyweight *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (12th Place) ;Titles *Team Zebra: Commander *Planet Kinniku Throne Successor Candidate ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) * X Kinnikuman (Rodeo Skip, followed by Incomplete Muscle Spark) * X Mariquitaman (Mariquita Deadly Ride) 'Gallery' Zebra04.jpg Zebra_king.jpg Zebra.png 'References' Category:Five Fated Princes Category:Zebra Team Category:Akugyou Chojin Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Characters from Namibia